Red and Gold
by taylorANDjacobareinmyroom
Summary: When Bella is betrayed by Edward, she doesn't know if she can ever heal her broken heart and when she is forced to join the volturi, she doesn't think that her life can get any worse. But is she about to find love again? Revised and now rated T R&R gu
1. Chapter 1 healing broken hearts

Red and Gold

Bella's POV

I screamed and kicked and squirmed on the cold tiled floor, trying my hardest to project my shield, but it wouldn't work, it wasn't even protecting me.  
I was too drained.

I heard Jane's high, childish snigger as she increased the pain she was sending my way.

She sounded childish, but deadly.

I couldn't see anything, courtesy of Alec, but I could hear everything going on around me.

I heard Renesmee screech in pain and Jacob's protective growl then his own yelp of pain.

I sobbed, willing the tears to come but they didn't.

Jane let up her torturing of me and suddenly I could see again although I wasn't sure that I wanted to.

I was lying on the ground, breathing heavy, unnecessary breaths.

Across the room, I saw Ness, lying unconscious in Jake's arms, her long bronze coloured hair, spread around her and Jake sobbing, into his hand.

The sight broke my heart.

Never before had I seen Jake cry, and never again did I want to.

As I watched my poor baby, start to come around and hear her moans and whimpers as she felt the pain, all I wanted to do was run over and envelope the both of them in my arms and tell them that everything was going to be alright.

I struggled to my feet and started to run over to the both of them.

But I felt my arms, being pulled behind my back, as I was forced to my knees.

I let out a deranged shriek and closed my eyes tightly then opened them again.

I caught Alec's gaze as I struggled against Felix's strong hold.

"Please."

I begged not letting his break his stare,

"Please stop me from hearing this, from seeing this, please, I can't handle it anymore."

Jane laughed but seeing that Alec was about to oblige she shook her head at him and pushed him back.

"PLEASE!" I pleaded.

I thought that the look that flashed across Alec's face was guilt, but I couldn't be sure, it was gone in a second and he just shook his head solemnly.

Alec had become almost a friend to me whilst I had been held here, so it hurt me even more than the torturing when he said no.

But suddenly the room was cleared of all sound and I thought that perhaps Alec had given in to me.

But when I listened again I could still hear, Jacob's soft sobbing and Nessie's ragged breathing.

The sounds that had stops were the murmurs and laughs of the Volturi members.

Aro had entered the room, his white hair was sweeping out behind his as he glided to his throne.

He sat and beckoned Alec and Jane to him.

"My brothers won't be joining me today," Aro said to the room, "As they do not agree with the decision I have made."

I didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse. I

looked at Aro, while shaking slightly.

Here was the verdict that I had been waiting for, for almost two months. I thought back.

Two months ago I had been at home with Edward, in a compromising position, might I add, when Edward had broke off mid kiss and jumped out of bed.

He had pulled on his clothes as quick as lightening and stood in front of the bed, facing the door in his defensive crouch.

"Get dressed and run," he hissed at me from the corner of his mouth.

I did just as he said was sprinting on my way up to the Cullen's house, when I felt someone catch me in a vice like grip.

I turned around coming face to face with a pair of crimson eyes.

Demetri was stronger than me and although I put up a good fight, He managed to detain me and before I had known it I was in Volterra, Kneeling in front of the volturi, with Renesmee, Jake, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Edward, by my side.

"I am sure that a few of you know why you are here."

Aro had explained, rising to his feet and walking slowly over to me.

I had heard Edward growl as Aro reached out and touched my face.

He removed his hand and sighed, then carrying on to walk down the line of my family this time stopping in front of Jake, who in his human form, could do nothing to protect himself.

Renesmee held out her hand to the cowering Jake and he took it and held it tightly as Aro reached down to touch his forehead.

He stood there in silence for a while, then straightened up and said,

"Whereas some of you have no knowledge of why you are here at all!"

He held his and out to Renesmee and she smartly obliged bowing her head in answer.

Aro touched her cheek and smiled slightly to himself. He pointed at Ness and Jake the swept his hand as if dismissing them.

Felix and Demetri had then glided across the room, taken hold of Renesmee and Jake and took them to a corner of the room, leaving them there to grab helplessly onto each other in fright as they watched us on our knees.

Aro then swept across to Alice and Jasper, touching each of their heads in turn.

He sent Jasper over to where Ness and Jake where and Alice to the other side of the room.

Jasper and Alice clung onto each other as long as they could before they were ripped apart after one last fleeting kiss.

Edward was next and he was sent to stand next to Alice, he stared sorrowfully at me, blew me a kiss and took his place, then Esme, Carlisle and Emmett were sent to stand next to

Jasper, Ness and Jake and Rosalie went to stand by Alice and Edward.

I was the only one who remained on the floor.

"Bella dear, I am afraid, that you need to let me into your mind." Aro said snidely, his long ghostly fingers gliding along my cheeks.

I looked over towards Edward who nodded curtly.

I had then taken a deep relaxing breath and thrown out my shield opening my mind.

When I couldn't keep the shield out any longer, I sighed and my eyes flashed up to see that Aro was smiling.

He motioned for me to go and stand with Ness and Jake and the continued then by walking back to his throne and sitting smiled.

"I have you all gathered her today, as a crime has been committed. A crime that you have all been convicted of before but never prosecuted."

I gasped The only crime we had ever been accused of was creating an immortal child.

But who…I glanced over at Rosalie.

"The people on the right," Aro smiled over at my side of the room, "are innocent."

He then turned his attention to Edward, Rosalie and Alice.

"And _two_ of you on this side are guilty."

My unexistent heart stopped.

Not Edward surely not Edward.

"Dear little Alice here,"

He gestured at Alice who's eyes were big and frightened.

"Came to me and told me that her brother and sister had committed adultery together."

I saw Edward and Rosalie glance at each other then down at Alice who was cowering away from the both of them.

My breath caught in my throat.

Edward and Rosalie?

It couldn't be.

I felt my anger rise, but I was subdued by my sorrow.

It couldn't be true.

"And had decided that together they need something that was purely theirs, they didn't want to pretend that Renesmee was _their _daughter. They wanted there own perfect child, so they created Grace."

Aro's smile faded.

At my side Renesmee clutched my one hand and Esme my other and I felt Jake put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to the left to see, Carlisle, Jasper and Felix struggling to hold Emmett back,

who was growling, in between sorrowful sobs and cursing Edward and Rosalie to oblivion.

I couldn't believe it.

"So," Aro carried on. "When Alice saw their plans, she wasn't sure whether it was true or just a thought that one of them had, had.

So she did nothing about it.

Then one day when she was out hunting she ran past a clearing and had to double back, because what she saw, was so unbelievable, she didn't know whether she was dreaming.

Edward and Rosalie sat in the clearing, caught in the middle of an embrace, whilst a pale skinned, dark haired child played with a pile of bracken at her feet.

Alice had then wasted no time and came straight to me, with her find. Which made me very proud of the girl."

He winked at Alice who smiled weakly up at him.

He beckoned her forwards and she walked daintily across the tiled flooring.

She stood in front of Aro, who stepped down and as if from nowhere had pulled out a black robe for her.

Alice heaved on the robe and sneaked a look at me and everyone else on our side of the room.

"I'm so sorry." she said quietly walking towards us.

"I wanted to tell you all I did, but I didn't want those two," she pointed savagely across at Edward and Rosalie "To be around any longer. They disgust me."

She closed her eyes then opened them again.

"I'm so sorry, for brining you all here, and sorry that I have joined the Volturi, but I promise that I will only do good."

She then looked pointedly at me and Emmett and whispered,

"I'm so sorry and I would give you all the love in the world, if I could guys."

Aro had then interrupted her.

"Jasper, you also have the option to stay with us here in Volterra, if you wish to stay with Alice."

Jasper stepped forwards after turning quickly to nod his head at us and smile sorrowfully and apologetically.

"Where Alice goes, I go." he said to Aro.

Alice smiled lovingly and took Jasper's hand, Aro dismissed the two of them and they turned back around to look at us, Alice blowing kisses and Jasper sending us his love in our thoughts.

Then everything had happened in a blur.

Rosalie had snatched out as Alice went passed her, but she missed so started to wail,

"ALICE, YOU STUPID BITCH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. I HATE YOU ALL, YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!"

Emmett, Jake and Renesmee had then pounced towards Edward and Rosalie but had been held back, then taken down to the dungeons.

Esme and Carlisle had been dismissed and sent home, both after hugging and comforting me.

Then I had fallen to the ground, feeling as if I was shattering into tiny pieces as I saw Edward Rosalie's faces lighting up as young toddler with long black hair was led into the room.

Her eyes were crimson and she was beautiful.

"Edward and Rosalie, you are to be banished and your child destroyed.

Rosalie, you will be disposed of while you Edward will be talking some time away then returning to join us in the Volturi."

"NO!" Edward, Rosalie and I screeched at the same time, Rosalie gripping onto to Edward who shook her off gazing over at me, the sorrow blazing in his eyes.

I looked away, disgusted and upset that I still loved him.

The three of them were then pulled frown the room screaming and crying.

"BELA I'M SORRY! THEY MEAN NOTHING TO ME, IT'S YOU I WANT!" Edward exclaimed, "PLEASE I MADE A MISTAKE, I'M NOTHING WITHOUT YOU!"

I started at the floor, until, their screams and cries faded away,

"Bella although you have done nothing wrong, this is an opportunity that I can't let pass by, you will join the Volturi effective immediately." Aro continued.

"No!" I shouted I looked up and glared at Aro, trying to look angry but feeling empty and hollow inside.

"I want to go home, to be with Esme and CARLISLE AND RENESMEE AND JAKE!" I couldn't help myself when I shouted because what I really wanted to do was cry.

"Fine." Aro swished his hand, "You will stay in the dungeon until you change your mind.

And with that I was carted off to the dungeon and although concrete walls were no match for a vampire, I had not bothered trying to escape.

Because my love was gone and I never wanted to see him again.

As the month went on, I got weaker and weaker, obviously I couldn't die, but I became hungrier and hungrier and my shield stopped working.

It was after Emmett had calmed down enough to be sent home, that Jane had started to come into my room secretly each night to torture me.

She was getting angry that Aro was paying so much attention to me.

She had been forbidden by Aro harm me and that made her want me to hurt even more, so she disobeyed him, night after night.

Recently Alec had been trying to stop Jane.

He had told me that he had been ordered by Aro to protect me and he was trying his hardest to stop Jane, but she didn't give in.

Instead, he tried to stop me from feeling what she was doing to me, but sometimes, she was too powerful for Alec to stop the pain from reaching me.

Soon, Aro had finally had enough of waiting and that is why he had called me, Renesmee and Jake to him today.

"I have come to you with a compromise." Aro said, distracting me from my thoughts.

"If you agree to join the Volturi, I will let your daughter and her husband go home, but if you do not agree, I will have to dispose of them.

I mean if they were to mate and have a child, it would be a half vampire, half shape shifter and without saying too much, I think that you know how much of a threat that could be."

There was an evil glint in Aro's crimson eyes.

There was silence

"Would my family be able to visit?" I said quietly.

"We are your family now Bella." Aro sighed.

"Fine the Cullens' then!" I exclaimed,

"And Ness and Jake. And would I be able to see Alice and Jazz?"

"Of course my dear." Aro said.

"And I would never have to hurt any of them would I?" I almost whispered, my throat closing up.

"No."

"Then I will join." I bowed my head.

"At last!" Aro rejoiced.

He walked over to me and gently handed me a black robe that I unwilliingly slung over my shoulders. "

Jane, Felix, Demetri, you come with me, Bella you may say goodbye to Nessie and Jacob, then Alec will show you to your headquarters."

and with that Aro swept from the room, followed by Jane who gave me a frightening glare.

"No Jane" Aro said without turning around.

Jane sighed and unwillingly left the room also.

I ran over to Ness and Jake and hugged them sobbing tearlessly, envying the wet salty water that was running down their own cheeks.

"I'm gonna miss you mom." Nessie grabbed onto my hand and hugged me fiercely.

"And me," Jake hugged us both together and I kissed his cheek.

"I love you both," I said, turning them to face me and holding both of their faces in my hands.

"Goodbye mom." Ness said and she turned to walk away.

I pulled Jake closer and whispered in his ear,

"Take care of her Jake and Charlie. Okay? And next time I see you, I'm expecting grand children"

Jake smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry about Edward."

"I know you are."

He kissed my forehead, then followed Renesmee.

I stood still, listening until their footsteps, faded completely then fell to the ground sobbing.

I felt a pair of strong arms lift me and pull me on their back.

Alec, sprinted wordlessly out of the hall and I closed my eyes and didn't open them until I felt myself being sat on a soft bed.

"Thanks." I said looking at my hands, then up into his red eyes.

He fidgeted uncomfortably."It's okay, I guess."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"We _are_ family now Bella." I scrutinized his face. He seemed sincere.

"We weren't family before and you were nice then too."

"I'm a nice person."

"You're in the Volturi."

"So are you."

"I know, but I didn't choose to be."

He didn't answer, so I raised my eyebrows.

"I guess, I just know what it feels like to have your family ripped apart." he sighed.

"Yeah because you're the people ripping the families apart!" I exclaimed angrily.

He glowered at me.

"You are on of us now Isabella." He said, moving away from me, his black hair almost covering his eyes, when he moved his head towards to door.

"And if you don't want me to try to get along with you, then I won't." and with that he left the room.I

instantly felt guilty for what I had said.

I didn't know what it was about Alec, but he made me feel safer and he was the only one who had been decent to me recently.


	2. Chapter 2 feelings and family

**PLEASE review guys, i wanna know how im doing:)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

"No! Alec wait!"

I ran from the room, only to smack right into Alec, who had been lingering outside my door.

The sound of our bodies colliding was like thunder, but I felt like lightening.

The second, my skin made contact with his, an electric shock ran through my body and it wasn't unpleasant.

I looked up into his face and it was evident that he had felt it too, but he tried to hide it.

"Bella?" Alec looked shocked but still quite angry.

"I'm so sorry Alec, for what I said, I didn't mean it. And you have been kind to me recently and I shouldn't question that. And I'm sorry for insulting the Volturi. At least I know that none of you will ever betray me like Ed-, like HE did." It hurt too much to say his name.

"I…" Alec seemed gob smacked.

"It's okay Bella." He said, reaching out to touch my arm.

The tingling feeling felt amazing when we made contact and Alec left his hand on my arm for a little too long.

He snatched his hand away quickly, then started to walk briskly down the hall and for some reason I couldn't't stand to watch him leave.

"Don't leave me!" I shouted after him.

He turned around, with a strange look on his face.

"I mean, well, I'm Hungry." Alec smiled and walked back towards me.

"We already ate," he said, his red eyes proving his point as they bore into my own black ones."

I know. I don't eat the same as you and you know that. Please take me somewhere with some animals."

"Aro doesn't approve of that."

"What about Alice and Jasper, surely, they don't have… human blood do they?"

Alec sighed.

"I suppose not. Fine follow me then."

I smiled thankfully and followed Alec down the corridor.

At the end of the corridor Alec stopped walking.

"Wha-?" I started to say but Alec Shushed me.

He turned around and I thought that he was going to say something to me but he just looked right past me.

"Jane stop."

I heard an exasperated sigh and dainty little Jane crept from around a corner to look at us.

"I wasn't doing anything."

"You were going to. Leave. Bella. alone."

"God Alec, it's like you are in love with her or something, you don't need to protect her or anything you know."

"Actually he does!" I exclaimed suddenly, glaring at Jane. "Aro said he did."

"Oh that's what he told you is it?" Jane giggled,

"Desperate to get into her pants aren't you Al!"

I stared at Alec's face. He looked guiltily down at me. Obviously he had lied to me but I didn't care.

"Piss off. " I spat at Jane.

She glared at me and I knew what was coming.

I mustered up all of my strength and wrapped my shield around Alec and myself.

"Come on," I said, reaching for Alec's hand and smiling when he took it and I felt the electricity flow through us again.

I only just heard Jane's agonized screech when she realised that my shield was working again, as Alec and I ran down the hall then out of a door, into the sunshine.

Then Alec took the lead and pulled me to the forest in the edge of the grounds. My head perked up when I smelt a deer run past us. I smiled deviously at Alec, ripped off my black robe

then ran freely around the forest enjoying being outside for the first time in ages.

Then when the burning at the back of my throat took over every other thought I pounced on a passing deer and sighed contentedly as I felt, the warm liquid, heel the burning

**Alec 's POV.**

I watched Bella swirl gracefully around, her short black skirt riding higher and higher every time she turned and span.

I had to look away. I

removed my own black cloak and set it next to Bella's.

She had stopped spinning now and had caught a deer and was draining it.

She looked so perfect and delicate, her beautiful, full lips only seemed to be grazing the animals neck and her long chestnut waves were falling over it's face.

I sighed longingly.

I was afraid that I had developed feelings for the girl.

Every time she looked at me I wanted to grab her and hold her.

Every time I heard her speak, I stopped breathing.

It had all started when I had been walking past the dungeons one night and I had heard her screaming in pain and then I had heard, Jane's evil little laugh.

Me and Jane had never been as close as everyone thinks that we are and at that moment I wanted to kill her.

I don't know what over took me.

The thought of Bella being tortured, her perfect limbs being splayed in all sorts of unnatural positions made me want to rip Jane's head off.

I had run in and tried to stop Jane and even though I managed to get her to stop that one night, she carried on and on, making me so tired and weary that in the end I almost couldn't stop her.

Then when Bella was crying about Edward I had gone to the dungeons and went into raptures about how disgusting and terrible Edward was and although Bella told me to shut up and

go away, I could tell that I had made her a little happier and that me feel high with happiness.

That was when I realised that I _liked _Bella Cullen.

I stared at her now.

She was lying in the grass. Her skirt had ridden up above her thighs and the thought that if it rode up just an inch bit higher, I would be able to see her panties, made me tingle in between my legs.

I closed my eyes and took a long unnecessary breath to calm myself down.

When I opened my eyes, Bella looked at me and patted the ground beside her.

I smiled at her beautiful face and willingly sat on the soft grass. T

here was an uncomfortable silence.

"Thanks Alec." Bella touched my face and I became more than just a little bit aroused when I felt the electricity flow from her fingers through my body.

I knew she could feel it too.

"For protecting me I mean."

"No problem Angel." The nickname that I had created for her just slipped out before I could stop it.

I cringed.

Bella grinned at me but didn't say anything.

She looked even more like an angel when she smiled.

"Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean when you said that you know how it feels to have your family ripped apart?"

I almost moaned in displeasure, when Bella took her hands from my face then turned around to sit in front of me.

I looked down at my lap, then into Bella's liquid topaz eyes.

Such a beautiful colour.

"Al?"

I sighed and fell back to stare up at the sky.

"Well, me and Jane aren't really brother and sister although we are cousins. We used to live in this large house in London, England with both of our families.

Jane had been a very pretty girl and when she was 16 she moved to Volterra to marry.

Then when I was 17, my dad was turned into a vampire by a savage stray in the street.

After his transformation, he came home and drained, my mum, his brother and his wife, then raping and killing Jane's younger sister and ripping my older sister to shreds, right my eyes.

I had tried to escape from him and ran as fast as i could but he caught, he didn't kill me thought because what happened next shocked me _and _my dad.

Little petit Jane ran through the door, her long blonde hair blowing out behind her, sporting a black cloak.

She ran up to my dad hauled me from his grip and pushed him through a window.

We then followed him down onto the street.

The next thing I knew my father was twitching around screaming in agony.

I had stared at Jane and to my horror saw her smiling and noticed her red eyes."

Bella gasped.

"She was already a vampire?"

"Yeah, Aro had found her in Volterra, turned her and had sent her back home to turn me."

"Why?"#

"because he knew that from her thoughts that even when I was mortal, I could stop my self from seeing even when my eyes were open and I could stop myself from feeling, just by thinking about it."

"You could?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Anyway, so Jane, killed my father and set fire to him." I cringed. "And then she came up to me and whispered in my ear,

'You have nothing left to live for, join me.'

I had stared into her eyes and trusted her, I don't know why.

So I nodded and she took me to my room and bit me.

When my transformation was over, we came back to Volterra, and this is where we have been ever since."

"That's the saddest story I've ever heard."

There was silence.

"I miss my family," I sighed although it has been one hundred years since they had been alive.

"How old are you?" Bella asked tenderly.

She moved her head over mine so that we were looking eye to eye.

"17. Why?"

"Cos' I want to kiss you, but I'm not the cougar type."

I sat up. And moved so that my face was an inch away from hers.

"Well I see no problem, because I have been 17 for 100 years."

Bella smiled, then moved her hand to the back on my head and pulled me towards her.

She brushed her lips across mine, so softly that I almost didn't feel it.

I growled crushed my lips into hers.

She moaned and fell back onto the grass, the electricity that was running through us was almost to much for both of us.

I slipped my tongue inside Bella's mouth and moved on top of her.

She reached her hands under my shirt and moaned again when she felt all of my tight muscles moving as I trailed my hand up and down her perfect thigh.

"Alec!"

I sighed when I heard Jane's shrill voice echo around the forest.

Bella's eyes shot open and I shrugged and sat up.

I saw her role her eyes when she saw Jane skipping down the tugged on her robe and passed me mine.

"Thanks angel." Bella smiled, then walked up to my side, just as Jane appeared in the clearing.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" Jane cackled then reached out for my hand.

I deliberately took Bella's hand instead.

"Whatever." Jane glared at us. "Aro wants to see you Alec. And Alice is waiting for you in the study Bella." she spat Bella's name, spun around haughtily then disappeared back into the building.

"Stupid girl." I sighed. Turning to face Bella and reaching down to kiss her.

She kissed me back with everything she then walked out of the forest and back across the land to the building again.

We parted at the door, me going left, Bella going right."Bye Angel."

"Bye."


	3. Chapter 3 visions

**This is a short one guys, hope you like it and also hoping for a few more reviews maybe? :D**  
**LOVE(L) ;D**

Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

I almost floated down the corridors and weaving halls.

I was on a high.

He had kissed me!

Alec had kissed me! Finally!

I knew that I had some kind of feelings for him, but I wasn't aware of how strong they were before he kissed me.

I knew now. I had almost fallen in love with him.

Alice must have heard me coming because she darted out of the study before I could reach her and grabbed me into a tight embrace.

"Bells!" She squealed, gripping me even tighter, "I'm so happy to see you, so glad that you're okay!"

I grinned and Alice released me.

"As if you didn't already know!" I exclaimed tapping her forehead and ruffling her short spiky hair.

I felt a sigh of relief escape my chest when I noticed that Alice's eyes were still pure and golden

"Well, I can never be sure can I and you only decided to join us this morning!"

"But surely you saw what Aro threatened to do if I didn't join, didn't that give you an idea of how I was going to react?"

"Well yeah, but I was hoping, that maybe Aro wouldn't give you such a hard time. Like I heard Jane did."

I sighed and looked down at the floor remembering the terrible nights when my shield had faltered.

"Does Aro know about Jane?"

"Not yet, but I have had a vision, that Alec is going to tell him soon. And, boy, that isn't going to go down well with Jane."

Alice stopped suddenly and studied my face trying to get a reaction out of me.

But I just smiled steadily back at her.

"Where's Jasper?"

Alice just stared into my eyes.

"So are you going to tell me or what?" she complained.

I wandered into the study and sat down on one of the black leather suites.

"BELLA!"

Alice was in front of me in a flash.

She sat down beside me and lifted her black cloaked legs onto my lap.

"Tell me about Aleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeec!" Alice whined childishly.

I glanced at her and moved my hair out of my eyes.

"You saw us?"Alice nodded,

"I had a vision, of the two of you together. It confused me, until I saw the way he looked at you and the way he helped you when Jane was tormenting you."

"You don't mind?" I asked gripping her hand.

No matter what her brother had down to me, she still felt like my sister.

And as we were both part of the volturi, she was my 'sister' anyway.

"Of course I don't Bella, I hate Edward for what he did to you and now I just want you to be happy. Alec's not bad, he just ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Like you and me.

I know that he is never going to hurt you like Edward did Bells."

"Thanks Alice it means a lot."

Jasper suddenly floated into the room.

"Bella!" He smiled and reached down to hug me.

"Glad to see you have joined us."

He lifted Alice effortlessly off her seat, set himself next to me, then dropped her back down in between his legs.

Alice giggled and ruffled his golden hair.

"Jasper, is starting to very much like staying here." Alice said.

Without thinking I gasped and glanced at Jasper's eyes.

I was shocked to see that they were still golden.

"Well, hey thanks for that Bells." Jasper said in his slow southern draw, grinning,

"I would have thought you'd be proud or happy but not shocked!"

He laughed and sent me a bout of great proudness.

I found my self sitting there, grinning like a fool and patting his arm, murmuring "well done, well done," over and over again until I managed to push through his control,

my normal emotions seeping through.

"Jazz!" I complained, but not able to stop my self from laughing.

I cleared my throat and Jasper and Alice stopped giggling like idiots.

"So what's it like staying here?" I asked, sighing when I realised 'here' was where I had to stay for the rest of eternity.

"It's good!" Alice said smiling falsely.

I saw right through her and raised one eyebrow in response.

"Well let's just say it's no Forks." Alice shrugged and gave me a lopsided smile.

I stared at my hands remembering all of my wonderful memories from back at home in Forks.

The sound of Renesmee and Jake laughing at another of Jake's silly jokes, Charlie's soft snoring and the creaking of his favourite rocking chair, Emmett and Jasper shouting at another

football match on the television, Alice, Carlisle and Esme's quite murmurs and gossips,

Rosalie's irritated sighs as the wolf pack bound loudly into the house and lastly the feel of Edward's hands on my waist, his face in my hair whispering sweet nothings...

"Bella!" Jasper's low voice interrupted my reminiscences, I shook my head, planted a smile on my face and turned to look at Jasper. He laughed.

"You and Alice zoned out at exactly the same times then!" he exclaimed looking down at the pixie like woman in his lap, who still had a familiar look in her eyes.

She was having a vision.

She suddenly snapped out of it, her eyes focusing again and a strained expression forming on her face, her eyes flickered quickly towards me then back to Jasper's face.

I felt a chill creep up my spine.

She shot up and grabbed my hand leading me towards the door.

"Alec, needs to speak to you," she said twirling a strand of her short spiky hair nervously around her finger.

I gazed at her face, looking for a clue, a hint to what was wrong.

"Just go Bella, He's waiting for you in your room."

"Fine," I reached down to hug her, but it was stiff and awkward.

I started walking down the corridor, feeling ill at ease when I heard Alice squeak my name, so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

I turned around to see her mournful face.

"Watch out for Jane, okay Bells?" And with that she turned and vanished swiftly back into the study.

I just froze, gazing at the place that Alice had just been standing.

I must have been standing the for over a minute, when I finally got my legs to move again and I rushed to my room, peering behind me the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4 satin dresses

**Yay! I'm finally getting the reviews i've been asking for, keep them coming guys ;D**  
**sorry i took so long with this one, kinda got a bit stuck:L**  
**update coming soon!:D**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 4

**Alec's POV**

I sat down on Bella's bed, then shot up again and started pacing the room.

When I heard Bella's light footsteps rushing down the hall, I stopped pacing and rearranged my features into a fake smile.

She entered the room and slammed the door behind her, the draft making her hair sweep out behind her, in an angelic way.

I sighed thoughtfully, then stepped forward and wrapped Bella in an embrace.

She stared up into my eyes, a heartbreaking expression on her face.

I stroked her hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"What's wrong Angel?"

Bella pulled away from me, but then reached down to grab my hand and pull me over to her bed.

Sje waited for me to sit down, then sat next to me, her head resting on my shoulder and her hand still gripping onto mine.

"I thought that you would be able to answer that."

Bella spoke for the first time since she had entered the room and I noticed that her voice sounded shaky and high pitched.

"Wha-"

I looked down at her anxious face.

I manoeuvred our positions so that I was lounging on the bed, my head propped up by some pillows and so that she was draped lazily across my body.

After Bella had entwined her legs into mine and wrapped her arms around my neck, she gazed up at me, begging me with her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean…" I finally spluttered, feeling quite flustered under the gaze of her beautiful eyes.

"Alice... I went to see her and she had a vision, she acted all crazy and said that you had something to tell me."

Bella removed herself from me and sat up straight, moving her face, so close to mine, that our noses almost touched.

I was momentarily memorized, by the way her sweet breath felt on my cheek and moved in to kiss her.

But she moved away quickly and knelt before me, her arms crossed across her chest.

She had removed her black robe and I could see that she was wearing her short black skirt and a baggy red hoodie.

"So do you? Have something to tell me I mean, cause the way Alice acted made me think that it was something serious!"

I heaved a sigh and sat up myself, clutching Bella around the waist and pulling her towards me and turning her sideways so that she was sitting on my lap.

"Please don't get upset or angry when I tell you this!" I whispered , my lips on her neck.

"What is it?" she said, her hands sliding into my hair, then gently prising my face away from her neck so that I was looking into her eyes.

"It's-" I faltered, "Edward."

Bella gasped and shot swiftly off my lap, her hands covering her mouth, a tortured look on her wrapped her face.

She wrapped her arms around her torso, as if holding herself together.

"What-" she stopped.

She fell back to sit down on the floor.

"What has happened to him?" she whispered pronouncing each word, as if it was killing her to speak.

I suddenly felt a surge of jealousy.

She still cared about him.

Still loved him.

I stood up from the bed and she looked up at me, expecting me to drop to my knees and comfort her and tell her that nothing was wrong.

But instead I skirted around her and headed for the door.

I hesitated, my hand on the door handle.

I turned around to see, her staring at me, agony and confusion in her eyes.

An incredible surge of emotion, came to me when I saw her small frame, rocking backwards and forewords on the floor, sobbing dry tears.

I almost gave in, wanting to throw myself at her, and embrace her, wrapping her in my big strong arms.

But I was too angry that she was still in love with her husband.

I knew how messed up that sounded, the second I thought it but I didn't care.

My years in the volturi were catching up on me, I was turning, into a cold hearted monster, just like Jane.

Bella opened her mouth as if to speak, but seemed lost for words.

"Nothing's happened to him." I said quietly, avoiding her eyes.

"He's just coming back."

I had hardly finished speaking, when I ran from her room, not looking back, not even when I heard her screech my name in anguish.

The next week, flew by quietly. Bella spent all of her days, crying in her room, much like she had, on the first few days of being locked up.

I wasn't sure what she was crying about.

The fact that Edward was coming back, or that she had basically confessed that she was still in love with Edward to me, or because she didn't know who she wanted to be with.

Or perhaps she just didn't know what to do about anything.

I knew that it had been too good to be true. T

hat day, when she had kissed me back.

I had thought that she had finally gotten over Cullen and that she wanted me, just as much as I wanted her.

I was wrong. I was just her rebound.

I had also been slouching in my room and Aro and Jane alike were getting a bit irked with the both of us.

Since Bella had joined the volturi, she had caused nothing but trouble.

I couldn't stay mad at her though.

I had never felt like this about anyone to this extent before, human or immortal.

It was a crisp Sunday afternoon, and I was staring out of my window tapping my fingers on the oak windowsill, when I heard Jane slink in behind me.

I ignored her as I had been for the past week, ever since I had been to see Alice.

Jane didn't know why i was ignoring her and I didn't plan to tell her.

It might put ideas into her head.

She crept behind me, tenderly laid her hands onto the back of my head, then slid them across to cover my eyes.

"Guess who?"

Jane spoke in her best 'Bella' voice.

She removed one hand from my eyes and let it graze down my body, lingering on my hip, then squeezing my bum.

I had had enough.

I snatched both of her hands into one of mine and squeezed them, pressure enough to crumble a human's bones, but Jane hardly noticed.

I turned around, thrust her arms back towards her and shoving her across the room.

"Shesh, Calm down Alec, I was only messing with you. How did you know I wasn't Bella anyways? I've perfected her voice, from standing outside her door, and hearing her mutter mentally to herself."

I glared at her.

She hadn't bothered to wear her robe, but she was wearing a short, tight black dress.

She also hadn't bothered to tie her hair into her normal, confined bun, and it was framing her face, in fuzzy, white-blonde curls.

The mixture of her hair, her piercing red eyes, and her affection for dark liquid eyeliner, made her look like a fallen angel. A spawn of the Devil.

"I knew it wasn't Bella, because her voice isn't as slimy as yours, and her hands are much softer."

I thought that comparing her to Bella would upset her, but it didn't.

She just fell to her knees in front of me, her hands raised above her head as if she was praying.

"And he speaks! FINALLY! What is it with you Alec? You have been avoiding me all week!"

"Yeah well," I wasn't about to tell her, that I had been given a warning about her and I thought that by ignoring her, Alice's vision would go away.

"You and Bells had a row?" Jane said mockingly, standing, pouting childishly, then winking at me.

I growled and caught hold of the top of Jane's dress.

I heard the rip of fabric before I saw it.

The black satin split into two, exposing her bare breasts as it fell down to her waist.

Jane stared down at herself in surprise, that suddenly turned into fierce anger.

She pulled her ruined dress up to cover herself, then glowered at me.

"Alec you _prick_!" she exclaimed pushing past me and darting to my wardrobe.

She almost ripped the doors off as she searched franticly inside it.

She drew out a long white shirt and pulled it over her head.

"That was new!"

"Well I _am_ sorry." I sniggered, "Perhaps next time, don't be such a slut and wear a bra."

Jane's face was radiating anger.

She scoffed."I hope you know, that I am not interested you in a sexual way Alec. Just to let you know as you _seem_ to be interested in me."

"I am _not_!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"Why else would you rip my dress off me like that? It was purely lust driven."

"Whatever Jane, you're my cousin. And a bitch. I will _never_ be interested in you in that way."

"Ha. Bella doesn't know that does she."

"She won't believe you if you tell her that I 'pine' for you Jane, she knows me better than that."

"Fine. We'll see."

I looked her up and down.

"Why are you so tarted up anyway?"

I saw Jane tense up.

"I, well." she stopped and I raised an eyebrow, enjoying how flustered she seemed to be getting.

"You have been ignoring so much, that I'm in need of attention, and as Felix has been so supportive recently, I have decided that I can't ignore my feelings for him anymore.

We are going out on a date tonight."

"So what you mean to say is, that you feel lonely and horny, and as Felix is the only person willing to shag you, that you are going to use him."

Jane smiled deviously and shrugged.

"Get out."

"Fine."

Jane flicked her hair over her shoulder and swept out of the room, her black stilettos, clicking on the wooden flooring and her hips wiggling as she walked.

I sighed as I heard the sound of her footsteps fading away.

I returned to my place staring out of the window.

I remembered the same time the week before.

I had just dashed from Bella's room, incapable of seeing her any longer.

I had planned on returning straight back to my room, but instead took a detour, and found myself standing outside the room of Jasper and Alice Cullen.

Bella's kind-of-siblings.

I had hesitated, then lifted a hand and knocked briskly on the door

A second later the door had been swung open by Jasper, who was not wearing his black robe and was leaning lazily against the doorframe, in a dark navy sweater and jeans.

When he saw me, he instantly became alert, standing up straight, his hands curling into fists.

"Evening Alec," he had greeted me.

I had tried to smile comfortingly, but I think it might have looked more wired than comforting, although he did seem to relax a little.

"Ciao Jasper, I'm here to speak to Alice"

"Alice, Alec is at that the door. He wants to speak to you."

Alice suddenly appeared at Jasper's side.

Jasper instantly reached down to grab Alice's hand.

I wasn't offended by the fact that he was treating me like an enemy.

Up until a few months ago, that is what I would have seemed like to him.

"Alec!" Alice smiled radiantly, "I knew you were coming, please, please come in."

The two of them had then steeped aside and I had entered the room.

Jasper had shut the door behind me and Alice had darted in front of me, directing me to an old, puffy armchair.

I couldn't help but notice that the room smelt like fresh grass and daisies although both windows were closed.

Alice and Jasper sat on a couch opposite me and both gazed at me waiting for me to speak.

I had noticed that Alice was still wearing her robe and that she had it pulled tightly around herself, as if she was cold, although of course she wasn't.

She looked nervous.

I cleared my throat.

"Alice, I have come here to ask you something, which I am not sure whether you can answer."

Alice interrupted me.

"I know what you came to ask and I am afraid that I cannot answer you're question. I can only see things that are sure to happen, and at the moment, Bella is very upset and confused."

"Oh." There was silence. I felt silly just sitting there.

I got up to leave

."No wait."

Alice was out of her seat in a flash and was standing over me.

I fell back into the seat and Alice started pacing.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about.

It's about… Jane."

My eyes had widened as Alice had mentioned Jane's name.

"She's… up to something, but what I'm not so sure, she's tricky to figure out, too clever to linger on one idea for too long, in case someone figures her out.

But it's something to do with Bella, I can tell you that much and it's not nice.

My vision is all to do with a decision you make.

So you _have_ to be so careful when you speak to Jane from now on."

Alice stopped pacing and stopped in front of me.

"Do you understand?"

I had nodded speechless.

"Good." I

had then stood up.

"Thank you Alice. Goodnight both."

I had then made my way unsteadily back towardS my room.

Since that night, I hadn't said a word to Jane and had now started to feel worried for giving in and speaking to her.

What if I had said something that angered her and now she was going to hurt Bella?

I moved away from the window heading towards the door.

I sighed. I knew what I had to do.

I sprinted down the hallways and stopped outside Bella's room, listening to her slow breathing, and sitting down on the floor readying for a loooong night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Im so happy that im getting a few more reviews, keep them coming and thanks:D**  
**also this is the chapter that gives the story it's rating. It was going to be an M, but i chickend out not wanting to disapointing anyone with my crappy writing lol, so it is now a T.**  
**Also im sorry if there are any mistakes, i do check, its just when i upload it, it just cuts out sentences and im like what? ;o**  
**so thats why there are some mistakes in my other chapters too. This a short one guys, but its a nice one:)**  
**love,love,love rob xx**

Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

I heard someone's light footsteps rushing towards my room.

I tensed, but when I recognised Alec's low sigh, I felt my body relax.

I missed him so much.

I didn't know what had come over me, when Alec had mentioned Edward's name a few days ago, I had reacted terribly, the last of my emotion for Edward seeping out.

I hadn't meant for Alec to see that and I certainly wasn't still in love with Edward!

I was lying on the floor in the middle of my room, wearing nothing but my bra and panties.

I didn't know what to do with myself and I was so bored.

I suddenly knew what I had to do.

I slowly got to my feet and padded across the room to where my robe was draped over the back of a chair.

I picked it up and pulled it on.

I took a deep breath, then turned to face the door.

I reached out a hand and I gripped the doorknob.

I turned it timidly and pulled the door towards me.

I heard Alec's breathing halter as he heard the door creak open. I peered around the edge of the door and felt a slight smile appear on my face.

Alec was sitting on the floor beside my door, his head in his hands.

When he sensed me looking at him, he turned his face to look at me.

He smiled warmly, but with sadness in his eyes.

I sobbed and ran towards him, falling to my knees opposite him.

"Alec, I'm so, sorry!"

Alec stared at his feet and didn't answer.

I titled his chin so that he was looking me in the eye.

"Please," I pleaded, shaking with agony, when he avoided my eyes.

"Your still in love with him."

"No! I swear I'm no-"

That was all that I had to say.

Alec's lips crushed into mine.

I smiled into his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I fell against him, so that we were both lying entwined in the hallway.

Alec was on his feet in a flash, me cradled in his arms, our lips never leaving each others'.

We burst into my room, Alec groaning when I nibbled his bottom lip and gripped his hair, pulling him closer towards me.

He ran swiftly over to my bed and dropped me down onto it.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured against his lips.

He shushed me and trailed his fingers along my cheekbone.

"Bella," Alec traced the outline of my lips.

"Mmm," I groaned when Alec stopped all contact.

He sat up on his knees in front of me. I sat up too. Alec manoeuvred me so that I was facing him.

"I'm in love with you Bella."

I felt my face light up.

I pulled Alec towards me again, using the collar of his sweater.

"I love you too," I whispered, my lips on his neck.

"You don't know how great it feels to hear you to say that," Alec whispered craning his neck so that his lips met mine again.

He pushed me back onto the pillows, and moved himself so that he was on top of me, trailing kisses down my neck.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer.

I felt him snake his arms inside my robe, one hand on my stomach, he ran it over my hips and ribs.

When he reached the edge of my bra, he pulled his hand away.

I broke our kiss to whisper,"Don't stop, keep going."

Alec still paused."Are you sure Bella?"

I hadn't been touched since the fateful day I had been in bed with Edward when the Volturi had come and captured us.

I felt as though I still had Edward's finger prints all over me and I wanted Alec's to be there instead.

"Yes."

And as if to confirm my answer I undid my robe and slide it off myself, threw it aside.

I reached up and slowly slid Alec's turtle-neck sweater over his head.

He groaned with pleasure as I trailed a finger across the defined contours of his beautiful porcelain chest and stomach.

I was as close to heaven as I was ever going to get.  
***

Alec was at my side, stroking my hair a singing softly in Italian to me.

His voice was soft and smooth.

I could have listened to him singing for the rest of eternity.

We were lying, side by side in my bed, the light linen clothe the only material that separated our bodies, wrapped tightly around us.

We had been lying there together all night and the room was lit by the dull light of the sunrise.

I spoke for the first time I had all night.

"I love you Alec."

"I love you too angel." he smiled down at my and kissed my forehead.

"I want to change my name from Cullen," I said frowning, "What's your surname Al?"

"Garcio,"

"Bella Garcio. Oh wait Isabella Garcio. Now I sound Italian." I Waggled my eyebrows at Alec and he laughed.

"You really want to have my surname?" Alec's crimson eyes lit up and a beautiful smile spread across his face.

"Yep." I swallowed, full of emotion that I couldn't say anything else.

"Come on, we'll go change it at the registry if you want, I got some friends who can also sort out a divorce for you, without Edward signing anything"

Alec said moving to untangle himself from the blanket.

He sat up and stretched as I gawked at his defined abs and chest muscles.

I even almost dribbled.

He was over to the dresser in a flash and to my amazement took out a pair of boxers.

"How did those get in there?" I giggled.

"I left them in there when this was my room," he shrugged.

"This was your room?"

"Yeah, I got upgraded," he smiled mischievously and I stuck my tongue out at him.

He stuck out his tongue in return and I giggled again not being able to think about anything else except the fact that he was so damn cute.

He pulled on a pair of surfer shorts and a blue tee.

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"So Bells, you gonna get up or?"

I giggled again and stood up, ignoring his wolf whistle as the sheet fell to the floor.

I pulled on some ripped denim shorts and a organic cotton tee, and slipping some converse onto my feet, I did a little spin in front of Alec.

"So do I look like a real Italian teen?" I posed with my hand on my hip.

Alec laughed and his floppy hair fell into his eyes.

Boy he would make a hot surfer.

"You're a bit pale," he noted.

"And _your_ eyes are a bit red," I laughed, rustling in my draw and taking out a pair of blue contact lenses.

"You'll look super cute with blue eyes."

I rustled a bit more and took out an earth surf necklace that used to belong to Jasper, that I had pinched because it was so cute and I tied it around Alec's neck.

"Perfect," I smiled as I took his hand and we started to walk from the building.

We held hands as we made our way down the corridors, oblivious to everything and everyone else around us, until we cam to the last but one corridor from the door.

Alec stopped suddenly and gripped my hand tightly.

"Alec?" No response, "What is it Al?"

But Alec just growled a low protective noise.

"Get behind me Bella, now." I did as he said still gripping his hand as two of the people that I hated the most in the world, emerged around the side of the corridor.

Jane, followed by my husband. Edward Cullen.


End file.
